Eternally together
by Ninha
Summary: Edward e Bella estão finalmente juntos. Mas ele tem uma condição: Bella permanecer humana. Como tudo seria sem a imortalidade dela... Capítulo único.


_

* * *

_

_N.A: (após muuuuito tempo da fic postada, a autora chega para deixar uma N.A... 19-02-09) Olá gente Twilightersca, ahsuahusa. Como a outro minific, venho postar esta N.A para agradecer a todos pelo carinho dos comentários e pelas lágrimas também. *SNIFF*_

_Logo abaixo da fic estarei agradecendo, individualmente, cada comentário que recebi. Quem gostou muuuito obrigada, e quem não gostou, meu muito obrigada também pela paciência (y)._

_Comentários são SUPER HIPER MEGA MARAMENTE bem vindos e fazem a autora feliz (além de inspirá-la em mais fics *o*)._

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Quando você vive ao lado da imortalidade, e mesmo assim não pode possuí-la é algo com que não se pode acostumar, mesmo depois de muitos anos de convivência perto dela. No entanto, você tem que torná-la sua companheira. Mas descobri que a morte não é algo tão horripilante, nada assustador, nem doloroso. Apenas um passo para uma vida eterna que nunca será igual a antiga vida sem a minha luz particular...

Setenta anos... Como pode todo esse tempo passar como um segundo? Ainda lembro cada dia de sol, cada dia de chuva que passei ao lado do meu eterno e jovem Edward. Ok, minha memória não é tão nítida quanto ao do meu vampiro, mas registrei cada momento como se estivesse gravando um longa da minha vida. Ele pelo menos gravou isso, e fico muito grata.

Vivi por todos esses anos do jeito que meu amor desejou, com sangue em minhas veias bombardeado pelo meu coração vivo.

_Tum Tum..._

Aprendi a conviver com isso, nunca quis e continuo forte com minha decisão de ter me tornado uma dos Cullen, não que eu não seja da família, enquanto era jovem, mas fui fraca e segui a cabeça dura do Edward. Mas, de certa forma, não me arrependo. Durante todo esse tempo vivemos como se fosse o último segundo, o último dia, o último crepúsculo de nossas vidas. Em troca da minha vida mortal, deixei claro que ele, Edward Cullen viveria eternamente sem mim quando chegasse a minha hora. Foi difícil convencê-lo. Lembro como se fosse hoje...

Era um dia de sol, estávamos no Brasil nessa época (tinha 36 anos), ele com seus impecáveis 17 anos sempre me levava para lugares exóticos e tropicais. Tenho certeza de que seu objetivo era satisfazer meu desejo de conhecer esses países que disponibilizam o sol o ano todo. Ainda estava frustrada por ser aparentemente mais velha que ele, mas ele é bom no assunto de distração.

A ilha de Esme, no Rio de Janeiro, um dos nossos pontos de visita pelo mundo, era (e ainda é) meu lugar favorito. Deitado na areia branca e brilhante, Edward ganhava no quesito destaque, nem aqueles segmentos de areia cor leite brilhante era páreo para os pontos magníficos e intensos do corpo dele.

Acomodei-me em seu peito respirando seu perfume único e sentia seu corpo quente por causa do sol escaldante sobre ele. Sabia que também amava receber os raios solares e sentir-se mais "vivo".

- Aqui consigo lembrar como é ser humano... – sua voz soava a incredulidade.

- Para mim você é tão humano quanto eu.

Minha voz foi intensa e verdadeira, isso me deixou satisfeita. Edward abriu os olhos e fitou os meus. Sua expressão me mostrava a loucura que eu havia falado, mas não me intimidei.

- Um humano imortal? – sua voz de total descrença e de deboche, porém um veludo de tanta leveza.

- Um-hum. Você não sabe o quão humano é, Ed. Suas atitudes já não são como as dos outros em sua família...

- Nossa família. – ele me cortou presunçosamente.

- Nossa família! – corrigi sorrindo abobalhada, amava de mais essa família vampiresca que me acolheu com tanto carinho. – E é um pai maravilhoso. Uma das provas de sua humanidade.

Pai... Mãe... Filha...

Nunca imaginava ser mãe, não importava que fosse adotiva, até porque não poderia ter um filho com Edward e estava fora de cogitação traí-lo para ter um (Isso chegou a passar na cabeça dura² dele, eu quase o matara por conta disso – ok, é impossível). Reneesme, uma linda menina de dois anos. O nome foi criado por mim, mistura de Renée e Esme. Não foi a gosto de todos (não sei por que...). Seria possível que Nessie, apelido dado por Jacob (aquele cachorro, literalmente falando), realmente fosse filha de Edward se o mesmo não fosse um vampiro. Os dois eram idênticos, até dizem que ela se parece um pouco comigo. Daí acho que já é loucura.

Edward riu.

- Você fez me ver de modo diferente, nos últimos anos... nunca me imaginei "humano" de novo. É claro que Nessie também ajudou nisso. – gargalhou ele para mim. A questão da paternidade sempre mexera com os seus humores. Nem eu o fazia sentir tão tolo, realizado e humano quanto Nessie o fazia sentir. Isso me deixava exuberante. Ele também.

Quando se falava em nossa menina, o sol brilhava mais, as estrelas se multiplicavam no céu e a lua sempre estava cheia e convidativa nos observando. E ao mesmo tempo, não demorava a chegar naquele ponto doloroso: eu e ela éramos mortais. Edward não.

Senti ele enrijecer em baixo de mim, sabia o que ele estava pensando. Justamente igual a mim. Ou ele sentiu meu corpo tremer e meu coração acelerar ao pensar no assunto mais temido entre nós?

- Edward. Me promete uma coisa?

Edward hesitou antes de responder.

- Depende.

- É sério. Só vou sossegar quando me prometer. – oscilei um segundo ao continuar - E olhe... que tenho tempo limitado.

Ele fez uma careta com meu último comentário desanimado. Doeu. Era baixo, sabia. Mas se eu quisesse fazer-lhe prometer o que desejava, teria que ser assim. Tentei permanecer minha voz e expressão firme. Edward me analisava, lendo minhas expressões, ouvindo meu pulsar antes de ceder contrariado.

- O que?

- Prometa. – pressionei. Ele suspirou derrotado.

- Prometo. – disse com má vontade desviando seu olhar do meu, provavelmente arrependido.

- Tome conta da Nessie quando... quando... e-eu for embora. – era difícil deixar a voz firme. – E do filho dela. E de todos que vierem a nascer depois. Quero que você viva isso por mim, intensamente.

Cada palavra que fora dita nesses segundos, fora de imensa dor para ele. Doía em mim ao vê-lo desabar daquele jeito e doía em mim por não poder seguir ao seu lado depois de alguns anos. Mas ele iria me entender um dia.

Se ele fosse um humano, estaria chorando agora. Seu rosto contorcia-se de dor. Segurei minhas lágrimas, mas o esforço foi inútil. Caíram bruscamente. Abracei seu corpo quente, pelos raios dourados do sol.

- Me desculpa, e-eu n-não queria t-ter te magoado, Ed. – eu sussurrava entre seu peito perfeitamente escultural e branco. – M-mas eu t-tinha que...

- Shhh – Edward me forçava a encará-lo. Seus olhos ainda dolorosamente sofrendo com o meu pedido. Porém, havia algo a mais ali. A promessa seria cumprida. – Não se culpe. Estava esperando isso, cedo ou mais tarde... só que... não imaginava que seria tão cedo.

- Ed... – a dor em minha voz já não precisava ser disfarçada.

- Irei cumprir seu pedido, Bella. Meu amor por você é o suficiente para fazer tudo que mais desejas. Eu te amo de mais. – ele sorriu fraco e seus olhos arderam com sua última declaração.

Juntou seus lábios nos meus fervorosamente. Esse era a prova concreta de sua palavra. E meu jeito de distração favorito. Minhas lágrimas ainda teimavam em cair estragando aquele momento. Apesar de estarmos sob o sol escaldante e sobre a areia branca da Ilha de Esme, fizemos amor. O mundo parara. O tempo parara. Tudo parara para nós. Nada mais importava.

Agora, 54 anos depois, estava feliz. Minha filha, agora mãe de gêmeos, havia casado com Jacob que havia se impressionado por ela (aquela coisa de lobo). O tempo foi bondoso comigo, me deixou ver Nessie crescer, ver meus netos nascerem e viver com o meu vampiro sem complicações. Aprendi a não temer a chegada de uma visita, indesejada, que agora eu podia sentir sua presença a cada dia. Edward podia sentir também, ficava tenso ao meu lado esperando-me acordar toda manhã. Seu sorriso largo ao me ver abrir os olhos era contagiantemente enorme. O crepúsculo não mais a hora preferida, agora a hora mais temida. Em uma tarde de raro sol em Forks, estávamos na nossa clareira. Uma despedida. Ambos sabiam. As flores mais coloridas do que a primeira vez que vira, o gramado ainda mais macio, e, ele. A única coisa que nunca mudara naquela paisagem. Estava voltando no tempo, eu era a única que mudara radicalmente ali.

- Edward. – minha voz tipicamente rouca e velha – Sempre estarei com você, não importa onde estiver. Você foi, é e sempre será a minha vida.

- Você É a minha vida. – ele afagou meu rosto enrugado. Deitados e sozinhos a tarde se foi e o crepúsculo acontecia.

- Eu te amo, Edward. – sussurrei fechando os olhos. Me sentia fraca, suave como se minha alma estivesse me deixando.

- Eu te amo. – ele pressionou seus lábios contra os meus suavemente. Meu coração batia fracamente... Fracamente...

- Adeus, meu amor, minha Bella.

* * *

Epílogo:

Sabia que aconteceria isso novamente, um sentimento parecido com um Déjà vu. Mas sabia que não era isso, era o destino. O destino que havia escolhido. Não que estivesse arrependido, mas sabia que poderia ter sido diferente, poderia ter tido um final feliz ou um feliz sem fim...

Vivera esses últimos anos intensamente como havia prometido a Bella, antes da razão do meu viver ser levada para outra dimensão eu nunca conhecerei. Nossa filha estava vivendo os últimos suspiros, úlimas batidas cardíacas. Jacob envelhecendo normalmente após 'perder' sua capacidade de transformar-se em lobo sofria ao lado de Reneesme. Toda dor havia voltado dentro de si, como antes.

Caminhei até ao corpo de minha pequena, respirando com dificuldade, sabendo o que virá pela frente. Não precisava dos poderes de Alice e nem mesmo dos que possuía. Apenas conhecer minha filha era o bastante para prever o futuro.

- Paizinho... – ela pronunciou devagar. Ouvia seu batimento cardíaco alterado pelo esforço de falar. Ela tinha problemas cardíacos desde que nascera. Sua mãe morrera ao dar a luz e tinha o mesmo problema.

- Diga minha flor.

- Eu preciso te pedir uma coisa... sinto em pedir isso mas... – ela olhou no fundo dos meus olhos – mas apenas você pode realizar isso.

Bingo.

- Pode pedir, farei o que quiser. – prometi prontamente.

- Cuida da nossa família.

Meu peito apertou ao ouvir aquilo. Nossa família. Sorriu como um tolo e beijou a testa suada e enrugada da filha.

- Eu cuidarei, minha flor.

- Eu te amo, pai.

- Também... te amo.

Tum-Tum

Tum... Tum

Tum

...

* * *

**Helena D. Cullen** – Nossa, se você chorou imagina meu estado enquanto escrevia? :~

**Muffim** – Obrigada, querida! ^^ Fiquei super elogiada com o seu review *-* também não tneho palavras para lhe agradecer. Beijos :*

**mione03** – Fico super feliz! Não que você chorou, mas que você apreciou a fic =D Tudo de bom, querida! Beijos :*

**Mirella Silveira** – Mihhhhh *-* Obrigada pelo review e pela força! Essa é a minha fic preferida e a que tenho mais orgulho (apesar de ter chorando enquanto escrevia "Teclado alagado") hehe. Xeru :*

**Vampirax1** – Vampira, você simplesmente descreveu minha fic em menos que 5 linhas! E ainda decifrou meus pensamentos sobre esta fic que me emociona toda vez que leio. Sempre pensei em como seria se Bella permanecesse humana. E isso seria mais doloroso do que Edward imaginava que seria. Mas, ver a família crescer cheio de amor e carinho, ele podia ver o rosto de Bella em todos ali e isto é um empecilho para continuar vivendo... enfim, querida, muito obrigada pelo seu carinho e pelo seu review! Tudo de bom!

Beijos :*

* * *


End file.
